Someday
by SameAsTheNext
Summary: Fourteen year old Logan gets his tonsils taken out. Pre-slash and pre-series. Unknowingly co-written by AndAllThatGoodStuff.


**Summary: Logan gets his tonsils taken out. Pre-series and pre-slash.**

**A.N. Sooo, I might've tricked AndAllThatGoodStuff into helping me write this. So, if she's seeing this…surprise? -nervous laughter- Just hoping she won't kill me…**

**Bear with me people; I'm new at this. This is **_**all **_**very new territory and I can only hope I (we) did a good job :)

* * *

**

**Someday**

"Alright, mister Mitchell," The nurse said softly, injecting the unfamiliar liquid into Logan's IV. "Just relax and count backwards from one-hundred." She instructed.

Logan sighed, allowing his body to relax into the hospital bed. "One-hundred, ninety-nine, ninety-eiiiiggghhh…" He trailed off, his head lolling back and giggles slipping from his lips.

The nurse nodded. She could tell the medicine had already kicked in. "We'll be back to take him to the operating room in a few minutes." She told the room occupants, which included Mrs. Knight, Katie, and Logan's mother, and his three best friends, Kendall, James, and Carlos. "Mrs. Mitchell, if you can follow me so you can fill out some papers." Logan's mother nodded and followed the nurse out of the room.

Mrs. Knight sighed and smiled. "Come on boys; let's let Logan rest before his surgery. We can go to the cafeteria and have dinner."

James and Carlos nodded vigorously as they and Katie followed her towards the door. James turned when he realized Kendall wasn't behind them. "Dude, are you coming?" He asked the blond who was still seated next to their unnecessarily grinning friend.

Kendall shook his head. "No, thanks. I'm not hungry." He declined. "I think I'll just stay here with Logan."

Carlos then appeared in the doorway. "He's only getting his tonsils out; he'll be fine."

"No, you guys just go ahead." Kendall waved them off. The other two shrugged and left, shutting the door behind them. "Hey, Logie." Kendall called softly looking down at the boy who was still laughing at who-knows-what. "How are you feeling?"

Logan let out another giggle. "I feel really, really, really, really, really, great."

Kendall chuckled at his high friend. "I see that medicine really has you loopy."

Logan shook his head. "No, no, I'm still the same ol' Logan." He spoke slowly, his face becoming serious again.

Kendall nodded and watched him closely. The corners of his mouth began to twitch and small snickers left him. Kendall couldn't help the small laughs that came out of him also. It wasn't long before the long time friends were both in a fit of hysterical laughter.

Suddenly Logan stopped laughing and looked around. "Oh, no."

"What?"

"The bunny's gone."

Kendall's brows furrowed and he looked around the room. "What bunny?"

"The bunny in the corner." He pointed a lazy finger towards a corner in the room. Kendall looked over his shoulder to the corner Logan was referring to, but saw nothing. He looked back towards Logan and smiled slightly at the pout placed on the boy's face. "He's gone." He continued, whimpering slightly.

Kendall chuckled. "I'm sure the bunny will be back." He suppressed a laugh as he watched Logan's face brighten.

"Yay!" Logan smiled brightly.

Kendall couldn't help it; he laughed when Logan's dazed smiled fell and was replaced with a scrutinizing expression as he turned his head to face the taller boy. "What?" He chuckled again.

His eyes grew wide as if he had just solved a difficult problem. "Your eyebrows are huge!" Logan gasped. Kendall's smile also fell. He pouted slightly, his hand unconsciously reaching up to touch his brow. Logan's eyes remained adorably wide as he spoke. "Do you know who else has big eyebrows?" He asked, his lethargic smile slowly returned.

"Who?"

"My best friend, Kendall." Logan gasped again. "Have you met my friend Kendall?"

Kendall bit his lip to suppress a laugh. "Logie..." He started to correct the boy but was cut off.

"He's so awesome and funny and taaaaall." Kendall laughed as he drew out the vowel of the word. James and Carlos would be sorry they missed this. "And he's cute tooooo."

Kendall's laughter slowly died as the realization of what Logan said hit him. "Y-you think he's cute?"

Logan nodded vigorously. "Of course," He laughed, his eyes were lidded as if he were seconds from falling asleep. Kendall sat wide-eyed and silent at the sudden confession from his best friend. How was he supposed to respond to something like that?

Logan inhaled slowly and made a noise of content. "You know what else?" He began playing with the hem of Kendall's sleeve.

"W-what?" He responded slowly.

Logan giggled. "I loooooove him." He laughed, looking at the stunned blond from under his lashes. "And I love you too." He laughed more, running his hand over Kendall's face.

Kendall blinked. He wanted to say something. His mouth moved but no words came out. He brain had almost completely shut down. He was brought back to the real world by the sound of approaching footsteps. "Alright, mister Mitchell, let's get you to the operating room." The doctor spoke as two nurses began rolling Logan away. The doctor turned to Kendall, seeing his expression and mistaking it as one of fright instead of shock and confusion, he smiled. "We'll have him eating ice cream in no time." He reassured.

Kendall nodded absently as he watched the doctor and the nurses roll off his best friend. "Oh my God." He said once he was finally alone. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. _What just happened? Is Logan really in love me? _

_Of course not, he was high; it was just the medicine talking._

_But what if it wasn't? He said I was cute._

_He also said there was a bunny in the corner!_

_He said he loved me…_

_Why are you reading so much into it? It's almost as if you want it to mean more._

Kendall froze. It wasn't so much that this thought scared him as much as it surprised him. Did he want it to mean more? Before he could ponder it much longer, his thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of James and Carlos arguing with each other. "I'm telling you she was flirting with me." Carlos said.

"And I'm telling _you _that she wasn't looking _at_ you. She was looking _past_ you and flirting with me."

They both stopped their arguing when they noticed the room was strangely vacant of the genius friend. "Hey, where's Logan?"

Kendall looked up at Carlos. "Oh, the doctors took him already."

The two nodded before turning to their slightly shaken friend. "You okay?" James asked.

"I'm…" Kendall took a deep breath, a genuine smile appearing on his face. "…really great actually."

* * *

It was a few weeks later. Logan's voice was back and stronger than ever. Kendall could finally talk to him about what happened in the hospital and get answer back. It was one of the many days after school that Logan would come over and they'd do homework together. Kendall wasn't able to concentrate with that nagging question in the back of his mind. He set down his pencil and sighed, glancing at the boy to get his attention. Logan looked up at the sound and furrowed his brows, concern and slight amusement on his face. "What's up?"

Kendall smiled slightly. "Well, I was just thinking about the night we were all in the hospital and the nurse had just given you that medicine that makes you all loopy." He chuckled. "You were very entertaining to watch."

Logan chuckled also. "Really? What happened?"

"You said some stuff." Kendall nervously rubbed the back of his neck, before quickly lowering it back to the table in hopes that Logan hadn't noticed it.

Logan's brow quirked. "What kind of stuff?"

"Well," He swallowed. "You were laughing a lot, you said my eyebrows were huge, and you said that there was a bunny in the corner."

They both laughed at this. "Your eyebrows are big." Logan commented, going back to his homework.

Kendall's smile fell and he reached to touch his eyebrows again. "Anyway," He dismissed the comment. "Then you said that…you loved me." He looked directly at Logan as he said this, looking for any reaction.

Logan paused his writing and he slowly looked up at the taller boy. "Did I?"

Kendall nodded.

Logan shrugged. "Well, I do love you Kendall. You're like a brother to me."

He let out a breath and smiled, picking up his pencil again. "Yeah, I know. I love you too, Logie."

Logan nodded as both of their heads turned back to their homework, both unknowing that the other was thinking the same thought.

_Someday I'll tell him._


End file.
